vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Helmet
Summary Lord Helmet is a general among the Spaceballs. In the beginning of the movie, his is tasked with kidnapping Princess Vespa in order to get the combination for the forcefield that covers Druidia, so they can suck it's atmosphere and use it to save their dying world. Though, his plans are halted by Lone Starr, who was able to defeat Lord Helmet and blow up the Mega Maid via it's self destruct button, sending Lord Helmet flying through space, crashing on a remote planet, seemingly inhabited entirely by apes. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, High 6-B via The Schwartz, At least High 6-A with Megamaid Name: Lord Helmet Origin: Spaceballs Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Spaceball, Schwartz user Powers and Abilities: Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is aware he is in a movie. Accidentally killed a cameraman in his fight with Lone Starr), Energy Projection (Can create a sword or fire a laser via The Schwartz), Telekinesis, Perception Manipulation (Was able to fool Princess Vespa into thinking he was King Roland via mimicking his voice and appearance until she was right in his grasp), Extrasensory Perception (Is able to sense the Schwartz), Forcefield Creation (Was able to stop Lone Starr's saber from hitting him without needing to touch it) Attack Potency: Human level Physically, Large Country level+ via The Schwartz (Was able to fight on par with Lone Starr in a battle of Schwartz), At least Multi-Continent level with Megamaid Speed: Unknown, Possibly Relativistic (Can match Lone Starr in combat), Possibly Speed of Light attack speed via Schwartz Laser, At least Massively Hypersonic with Megamaid Lifting Strength: Unknown Physically, Likely Class E via The Schwartz (Should be comparable in this regard to Lone Starr), At least Class Z with Megamaid Striking Strength: Human Class physically, Large Country Class+ via The Schwartz (Can make a sword like projection to attack with), At least Multi-Continent Class with Megamaid Durability: Human level Physically, Wall level via his Helmet (Was able to survive this) Large Country level+ via The Schwartz (Can make a sword like projection to defend against attacks, as well as simply block attacks with a pseudo Forcefield), At least Multi-Continent level with Megamaid Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended Melee via Schwartz Saber, Likely Kilometers with Telekinesis (Should be comparable to Lone Starr in this regard) Standard Equipment: His Helmet, a Schwartz Ring, and Spaceball 1 Intelligence: Average (Makes somewhat frequent lapses in judgement, but was able to trick both Princess Vespa and Lone Starr) Weaknesses: He will not be able to use the Schwartz if he loses his Ring Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Schwartz:' A powerful magical energy known across the universe, which gives users of it great abilities in a similar fashion to what it is a parody of, The Force Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Simon The Digger (Gurren Lagann) Simon's Profile (Simon was in Gurren Lagann and Lord Helmet was in Megamaid) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 6 Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Spaceballs Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters